Evangelion zoids vs angels
by Mace sheperd
Summary: This is a story request from Saurusrock625, it's a version of evangelion where the zoids are used to fight the angels instead of the evangelion units from the anime.
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion zoids vs angels

The sun was shining, but the city of tokyo 3 was mostly deserted and the few people that were there, were scrambling to find shelters there was an alarm blaring. " As of 12:30 pm today, a state of emergency has been declared for the kanto and chuga regions, surrounding the tokai district, all residents must evacuate to their shelters immediately."

Meanwhile an unknown woman in a car was complaining about being cut off during a conversation with someone " damn, why did I have to lose him at a time like this?!" she cursed, on the passenger's side, on a stack of files was a picture of a short skinny brown haired, pale green eyed kid wearing a blue green turtleneck.

We shift the scene to a phone booth that's occupied by the very same kid, he was wearing a dark green backpack and wearing a white button up shirt and blue jeans, his name is shinji, he was holding a lime green phone up to his ear, he was currently listening to a message on the phone " we're sorry." said a feminine computer voice

" Due to this state of special emergency, there are no lines available, this is a recording." 

Deciding that it was useless he sighed and left the phone booth, he wondered if he should give up on waiting for her and find a shelter, when a sound of thunder so loud that it threatened to burst his eardrums came out of nowhere, he covered his ears and moaned in pain.

He turned around when the sound became silent he saw a small fleet of gray ships being followed by a bipedal creature that was dark green, it had an ovoid torso and was covered by some sort of exoskeleton, it has a pink ball on it's chest which I assume is it's heart.

It's limbs were long and twig like and each step it took shook the ground like an earthquake.

Meanwhile at a military base

" unidentified intruder is still coming towards us." said a female voice reporting to her superiors.

Soon a visual of the creature appeared on the screen.

" It's been 15 years." said an old man.

A guy with a beard and glasses up front said " Now we know the angels are back."

The cities defense forces began to immediately attack the angel, the resulting explosions destroyed a couple buildings and a trolley but had little to no effect on the angel besides causing it to stumble.

The angel retaliated by launching what appeared to be some kind of energy beam at the nearest attack ship which crashed on the ground.

The angel then took flight and landed on the crashed ship causing it to explode.

Shinji raised his arms to shield himself from the explosion, but he heard the squealing of a car he looked up and he saw a woman wearing sun glasses with long purple hair.

" I'm sorry thanks for waiting." she said she then indicated for him to get in the car.

Shinji not wanting to stay close to the angle jumped in and closed the door.

Meanwhile the attack ships were still firing on the angel, the backlash of the explosions were powerful enough to cause damage to the car on the ground below but probably only annoyed the angel at best.

The woman who was driving the car quickly high tailed it outta there.

At the military base the leaders were panicking the angel was still heading towards new tokyo 3 despite their best efforts.

One leader shouted " deploy everything we must stop it at all cost!" as he lost a bit of his composure and broke a pencil.

One of the attack ships launched a giant missile which split into 3 pieces when it was caught by the angel and exploded but once again leaving the angel unharmed.

At this the leaders decided to activate their last resort.

The attack planes evacuated and the woman who was watching the battle from far away with Shinji knew exactly what this meant.

" They're going to use an n2 mine?!" she shouted

She grabbed shinji and got on top of him as an earth shattering explosion and a flash of light that could have cooked their retina appeared on the horizon.

This explosion was so powerful fire and energy was sent up thousands of feet into the air and shock waves traveled for several miles, to the point that the car that Shinji and the woman were in was blown away like a paper ball.

The leaders at the base were starting to celebrate thinking that since the angel was at the epicenter of this powerful blast that there was no way that it could have survived.

Shinji and the woman now had to push the car back on it's wheels so they could drive it again.

The woman turned to thank Shinji and introduced herself as Misato.

Meanwhile the leaders at the base to their horror saw that the angel was still alive, a couple of the leaders collapsed losing all hope since their last resort failed to kill the angel.

Later

Misato and Shinji had just arrived at the base.

" The special duty organization Nerv?" asked Shinji?

"Yes." replied Misato " It's a secret organization under the control of the united nation."

" That's where my father is right?" asked Shinji

" Well , yes do you know what he does?" asked Misato.

Shinji looked the other way " My teacher told me his work is vital for the human race."

Meanwhile

"From this point forward command of this operation will be entrusted to you." said one of the generals to the guy with the beard and glasses.

" Show us what you're capable of."

" Yes sir." replied the guy with the beard and glasses.

" Gendo, we will admit that our weapons have no effect on the target." said another general.

( Gendo was obviously the guy with the beard and glasses real name)

" But are you sure you can beat this thing?" asked the first general.

" It's what Nerv was created for." replied Gendo.

"Let's hope you're correct." replied the old general.

An old man turned to gendo after the generals left, " Even the un forces have retired, what are you planning to do?"

Gendo turned around and said " I intend to activated the dark horn."

"Dark horn?" questioned the old man, " But we have no pilot."

" That's not a problem another spare will be delivered soon." said Gendo.

Meanwhile Shinji and Misato still in their car were going riding down an escalator like device.

" Are you taking me to my father?" Shinji asked Misato

"Yes pretty much." replied Misato.

Shinji then experiences a flashback to when his father abandoned him when he was a tiny child and sent him to live with his sensei.

Shinji was snapped out of his musings when Misato said " Oh, that's right. Did you get an ID card from your father?"

"Yes." replied Shinji as he handed her a piece of paper.

" Thanks." said Misato " Then read this." She then thrusted a green document into Shinji's arms, that had Nerv and FOR YOUR EYES ONLY written on the front.

" Nerv, my father's agency am I going to work for them to?" asked Shinji.

" Of course." said Shinji, "He wouldn't have sent me a letter unless he needed me for something."

" I see, so you don't get along with your father, it's the same with me." said Misato.

They then arrived in what looked like an upside down city above a beutiful ocean.

"Awesome!" Shouted Shinji " It's a real geo front!"

"This is our secret base Nerv headquarters, this is the key to rebuilding our world a fortress for all mankind." explained Misato.

Later Misato and Shinji being guided by maps were trying to navigate through a building.

They just stepped through a door and were struck by a nasty wind.

" This is why I hate wearing skirts here." said Misato " But where the heck did Ritsuko go?"

" I'm sorry, I'm just not used to this place yet." said Misato.

" We passed this spot just a little while ago." said Shinji

" Don't worry about it, they make these systems to be used you know." assured Misato

Misato quickly used an intercom to call Dr ritsuko.

A short time later Dr ritsuko clad in a bathing suit and lab coat appeared.

" What were you doing Captain katsuragi, were short on both manpower and time you know." Questioned Dr ritsuko.

" Sorry." apologized Misato

Ritsuko looked at Shinji, " So this is the boy?"

" Right according to the marduk report he is the third child." replied Misato.

" I'm glad to meet you." said Ritsuko to Shinji.

" Huu sure." replied Shinji not knowing what else to say.

" He's just like his father, like how he's unendearing." said Misato.

Meanwhile Gendo left the above floor in some sort of elevator.

Shinji, Misato and Ritsuko were also riding an elevator at the moment.

" So how's the dark horn doing?" asked Misato.

" It's currently in refrigeration using the B type equipment." replied Ritsuko.

" Does it really work? It's never worked before right?" asked Misato.

" The possibility of activation is 0.000000001%, we call it pathetically enough the 0-9 system." replied Ritsuko.

"Does that mean it doesn't work?" asked Misato.

" oh don't be insulting it's not zero." replied Ritsuko

" Well it's just a number, anyways it's a bit too late to be saying " Sorry, it didn't work.""

They finally arrived in a room of some sort, but due to the utter darkness they couldn't see a thing.

" Why is it so dark?" asked Shinji.

When the lights turned on Shinji saw a giant dark black mechanical head facing him, the head looked like a rhinoceros's head it even had a giant golden horn on the nose it had glowing green eyes and had several silver horns on the back of it's head, it had a bulky black body that had gold colored stabilizers it was also covered in several powerful weapons.

A flabbergasted Shinji searched for it in the manual, but couldn't find it.

" You won't find it in the manual." explained Ritsuko.

" This is mankind's ultimate multipurpose decisive weapon, the high performance dark horn, built in absolute secrecy it is mankind's trump card."

" Is this part of what my father has been doing?" asked Shinji.

"Correct." replied a stoic voice.

Shinji looked up and saw the father who abandoned him all those years ago, there was no sign of happiness in his father's eyes at the sight of his son, no sign of regret at abandoning Shinji, he looked at Shinji as if he were nothing more then a tool to use.

"It's been a while." said Gendo.

"Father" whispered Shinji.

"We're moving out." said Gendo.

" Moving out!?" Shouted Misato. "You're not planning on using the dark horn are you?"

"There's no other way." replied Ritsuko.

" Hold on Rei can't do it yet can she?" asked Misato. " We've got no pilot!"

" One's just been delivered." replied Ritsuko before turning to Shinji.

"Shinji ikari you will pilot it."

"huh?" said Shinji in disbelief

"But even Rei Ayanami took 7 months to synchronize with her zoid, it's impossible for him to do it he just got here!" shouted Misato.

" He just has to sit in the seat we don't expect more then that." replied Ritsuko.

Misato tried to protest but Ritsuko cut her off " Repelling that angel is our ultimate priority to do that we have to put him aboard no matter the chances of synchronization I believe you know that Captain Katsuragi."

" I suppose." replied Misato

" Father why did you send for me?" asked Shinji.

" You know exactly why." replied Gendo in an emotionless uncaring NON fatherly voice.

" So you're asking me to take this thing and fight that thing?" asked Shinji with anger and fear in his voice.

" That's right." confirmed Gendo

Tears leaked from Shinji's eyes as he exclaimed " No way why are you doing this now?!"

" I thought you didn't need me?!"

" I called you because I have a need for you." replied Gendo in his normal emotionless voice.

" why me?" Shinji asked sadly as he hung his head.

"Because nobody else can." replied Gendo.

" No I can't." said Shinji "I've never seen anything like this before I can't do this!"

" You will be instructed." replied Gendo.

" But there's no way i can do this!" shouted Shinji. " I can't!"

Gendo was starting to lose his temper and finally began to show emotion to his son but it wasn't even close to love

" if you're going to pilot it, do it now and quickly, if not leave!"

Meanwhile the angel outside blows up a huge portion of Tokyo 3 with a purple energy blast.

" It must have detected out location." said Gendo as the angel caused more destruction.

" Shinji we don't have time." said Ritsuko.

" Get into it." ordered Misato with a glare on her face and her arms crossed.

" No, I didn't come for this, this isn't fair!" shouted Shinji.

Misato crouched down to Shinji height and got a more curious look on her face " shinji why did you come here?" she asked.

Shinji glared and looked away.

" you mustn't run! Not from your father, and most of all not from yourself." said Misato.

" I know that! But there's no way I can do it!" shouted Shinji.

Gendo seeing that Shinji was pretty much steadfast in his decision, decided to contact one of his associates,

" Fuyutsuki wake up Rei." Gendo ordered the greying man on the monitor

" Can we use her?" asked Fuyutsuki.

" She isn't dead." replied Gendo

" I understand." said Fuyutsuki.

" Rei" said Gendo.

"Yes?" asked a feminine voice that no doubt belonged to Rei.

" Our spare is unusable you will do it again." answered Gendo.

" Yes sir." replied Rei

" Reconfigure the dark horn's systems to Rei and then reactivate!" ordered Ritsuko to her staff.

Mena while Shinji was thinking, I knew it I'm not needed after all.

Shinj then saw a stretcher being rolled into the room, the stretcher contained a blue haired red eyed girl that Shinji found absolutely beautiful, she was seriously injured she was hooked up to an IV and some other systems, she had a bandage over her right eye and another wrapped around her head.

She got up from the stretcher slowly and with a struggle, she seemed to be having a hard time breathing.

Meanwhile outside the angel was using it's energy blast to cause more destruction to the surrounding area, causing an earthquake.

The earthquake was so powerful that the stretcher Rei was on tipped over and Shinji fell onto the ground.

Several lights and steel beams detached from the ceiling and were falling right towards Shinji, "Watch out!" yelled Misato in warning.

Shinji screamed and tried to shield himself with his arms but there was no need to, there was the sound of gunfire and the lights and steel beams that fell from the ceiling exploded.

" The dark horn it used it's gatling gun to destroy those lights and steel beams!" said a technician in shock.

" No that's impossible, it didn't have an entry plug inserted." said Ritsuko in shock.

" It reacted without any interface?" asked Misato " Or was it protecting him?"

Misato smiled " We can do it."

Shinji ran over to the fallen Rei to check on her condition.

He grabbed her and held her in his arms.

She whimpered in pain as he held her.

Shinji looked back at the dark horn and at Rei, who was now bleeding in his arms her blood soaking his hands.

Seeing this girl in so much excruciating pain made him change his mind, how could he a physically fit boy in perfect health force a crippled bleeding girl to fight his battles for him?

In his mind he began chanting " I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away."

" I'll do it, I'll pilot it." said Shinji.

The dark horn was slowly removed from the refrigeration b type equipment, Shinji who was inside the entry plug was inserted into the head of the dark horn, which began to fill up with an orangish yellow fluid causing Shinji to panic in fear of drowning.

" Don't worry once your blood is filled with LCL, your blood will be oxygenated directly."

assured Ritsuko.

Shinji stopped holding his breath and took in a big breath of the stuff and said " I feel nauseous."

" Stop whining, you're a boy aren't you?!" scolded Misato.

After the dark horn was disconnected from the attachments it was launched at high speeds through a series of tunnels, Shinji was pushed back into the seat by the g force his face being crushed by it.

Before he knew it he was face to face with the angel on the surface ready to battle it.


	2. Chapter 2

Shinji was now faced to face with a horrifying monster that could take down entire armies by itself.

" Are you ready Shinji?" asked Misato

"Yes." replied Shinji.

"Shinji just concentrate on walking for now." instructed Ritsuko.

Shinji obeyed and tried to slowly walk the Dark horn, but despite how slowly Shinji was going it's footsteps were so powerful that landing a foot on the pavement sent a shockwave that shattered the glass of a nearby phone booth.

Shinji tried to walk closer to the angel only to screw up and make the Dark horn slip on all fours!

The Dark horn crashed and the menacing angel got closer.

"Shinji get it together!" scolded Ritsuko

" Hurry get up!" urged Misato.

The angel then grabbed the Dark horn by one of it's legs and hoisted it up into the air, much to Shinji's terror.

The angel then tried to pull the left front leg out of it's socket, and when it was doing that one of Shinji's arms was being pulled in the same direction causing Shinji mass pain!

"What's going on with the Dark horn's defense system?" asked Ritsuko.

" The signal's not working!" responded an employee.

"Have we failed?" asked Ritsuko.

Right at that moment the left leg went out with a crack!

" Left leg damaged!" yelled the damage reporters.

The angel proceeded to grab the Dark horn by it's face and lift it up into the air as it began charging an attack!

"Shinji dodge!" Yelled Misato.

However Shinji was helpless as the Angel began pounding the Dark horn's face!

Shinji winced in pain and covered his own face as it felt like his own face was being slammed into a rock over and over again.

Slowly a crack began to form over the cranium of the Dark horn.

Soon the head of the Dark horn was impaled as it was sent flying a great distance and collided with a building!

" The control nerves are disconnecting one after another!" yelled a damage reporter.

" We're not getting any readings on the pilot!"

Shinji then woke up in a strange room and said " I don't know this ceiling."

People outside were hauling the damaged severed head of the Dark horn.

Meanwhile in a room somewhere

"In regards to the declaration of the special state of emergency." said a reported on TV right before Misato who was now wearing some kind of hazmat suit switched the TV to another channel just to see the same thing on that channel to.

" So were hushing up the truth again?" asked another employee.

" But at least our PR people are thrilled."

Meanwhile at a meeting.

A heavyset man with a mustache and glasses asked Gendo " Isn't there a better way to utilize Nerv and the Dark horn?"

An old man with a long nose and long grey hair said " You've got to repair the Dark horn which you wrecked in its first battle, it's enough to bankrupt an entire country."

"We also understand that you gave that toy to your son." said a young brown haired man.

" Manpower, time, and money, how much do you and your family plan on wasting?" asked another old man.

Then all the men at the meeting began to scold Gendo for not concentrating fully on the Human instrumentality project.

After the scolding the meeting was adjourned.

Meanwhile

Shinji was in a hospital looking out the window when Rei still on a stretcher was rolled by they made eye contact for a brief moment.

Meanwhile elsewhere

The damaged Dark horn was being towed by Misato and Ritsuko in vehicles.

Ritsuko got off the phone and said " Shinji has just woken up."

"How is he?" asked Misato.

" No external injuries, his memory is a bit muddled however." replied Ritsuko

" You don't think it can be mental contamination?" asked a concerned Misato.

" There appears to be no cause for worry." said Ritsuko.

Misato calmed down and replied " He sure had a hectic day though."

" It's not surprising his cranial nerves took a lot of strain." replied Ritsuko.

Author's notes

sorry this took so long and is so short but I'm having trouble writing this story.


End file.
